


Signs, Fates and Deteriorating Positivity

by sunlightnoo



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: ... i'm gonna make that an official tag, 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Confessions, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Park Jongseong | Jay is Struggling, but only because they're supposed to be working not sexualizing them don't worry, cute side kbin, seungjake if you squint harder, sunsun if you squint, this is just 7k of Sunoo (and k) unintentionally sabotaging Jay's plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightnoo/pseuds/sunlightnoo
Summary: He doesn’t really believe in signs and stuffs like that but he’s sure that he’s going to run out of positivity soon and it’s the only thing he could hold onto right now.or 5 times Jay tried to confess to Jungwon and 1 time he finally did.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Signs, Fates and Deteriorating Positivity

**Author's Note:**

> this story is just an excuse to write something about Jay struggling to confess lol but here are some things i wanted to say !!!
> 
> 1) i'm not a professional writer and i'm fairly new to this so i'm so sorry for the kinda basic writing
> 
> 2) english is not my first language so please, ignore it if there's any typos/ grammatical error/ spelling error
> 
> 3) I'm really bad at tagging, making summaries and creating titles sooooo
> 
> 4) this is just a work of fiction so please, let's not take any of it too seriously 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノﾟ

**1**

Jay’s been staring at the clock above the door for almost an hour already. His foot’s tapping at the floor impatiently while waiting for him to enter his office, the anticipation is making him even more nervous.

He had put a lot of thought in it. Sunghoon had heard him rant and scream about it a lot of times before and screamed back at him once too, out of frustration, because as he said _“I’m so tired of hearing you rant about him all day and not do a thing about it! You’re an idiot! Get out of here before I drag you! Don’t go back here until you’ve confessed or else I’m—”_ he hadn’t heard the threat because he immediately ran out of his angry friend’s office the moment he started screaming back.

_Not like he’s better than me,_ he thought.

But those ‘friendly-angry-screams’ actually gave him more determination to do it. He’s going to confess. He had been pining for the younger boy for _years_ already and he’s not sure if his subtle (not really) hints and moves are actually working on him so he’s just going to go for it.

_Easier said than done_.

A knock broke him out of his trance and there he is, carrying a pile of papers and contracts that he’s sure he’s not gonna be able to check until the next day.

“Here are the files you asked for, all in order,” the younger smiled at him, showing his deep dimples.

Jay swallowed, “Thank you, Jungwon.”

“No problem! I’ll be going now.”

He was about to go out when Jay called out for him, “Wait!”

Jungwon looked at him expectantly and he tried to shake off his nerves, “Have you eaten yet?” he asked.

“Not yet,” he said while shaking his head, “I eat with Sunoo, usually, but I guess he ate already since he went out early.”

_Perfect_ , Jay thinks.

“Eat with me then,” he said confidently, which surprised him since he’s actually shaking inside, “I mean, you said no one’s going to eat with you today and I kind of, don’t want to eat alone too. It’s my treat anyway, you don’t have to worry about it but it’s—”

He failed to notice that he’s been rambling again. Jungwon’s small laugh (which made his heart flutter, by the way) brought him back and all he wants to happen right now is for the floor to swallow him up.

But no, that cannot happen yet since he has plans.

“I’ll go with you,” the younger said with a grin, “it’s free food so who am I to deny?”

And just like that, the first step is done.

—

They went to a small dining house called ‘Ground’s’ as Jungwon suggested.

“This is where we usually eat when we want to de-stress and chill,” he explained.

Jay could only hum and nod as he was busy inspecting the place. It’s built like a house; fairy lights decorating the counter, wooden chairs and tables, the whole place smells like scented candles too. It’s definitely not as fancy as where he would have brought Jungwon but it’s homey.

“Don’t you think it’s nice here?” he looked at the man beside him, “Sunoo introduced me to this place, I think his friends own it.”

“It’s calming,” he replied while smiling softly.

He likes it. The dining house seems like it is Jungwon’s comfort place by the way he talks about it, and him going there and knowing small details like that makes him feel a little bit closer to him.

The food they have ordered came and Jungwon happily picked up his utensils, readying himself to eat. Jay smiled at the younger’s cuteness; he wants to pinch him so badly and poke the dimples on his cheeks.

“Thank you Jaebom-hyung!” Jungwon beamed at the server.

The friendly-looking guy smiled back before uttering a cheery ‘you’re welcome’ and going back to the kitchen. Seems like Jungwon knows every worker there, _this must be a really important place for him_.

They started to eat and while Jungwon’s talking about his day comfortably, Jay’s cutting his steak with slightly shaking hands and his legs bouncing underneath the table. Is it out of excitement or anxiety? He doesn’t know, maybe it’s both, but the velvet box seems really heavy on his coat pocket right now.

“Actually, this place is a very important place for Sunoo and I’m glad that he introduced me here. The people here are really nice and sweet, you know?” he said before putting another piece of meat into his mouth.

A peaceful silence followed and Jay thought that it’s the perfect time to bring it out and confess.

He slid his hand into his pocket and was about to bring out the red box when a tray was slammed down on their table with some force.

Both Jay and Jungwon were surprised with their friend’s appearance; Sunoo plopped down beside Jungwon rather ungracefully and pushed the other slightly with his body to get comfortable on his seat. He looked grumpy and tired, it made Jay feel bad for him but he remembered his plans…his plans.

He looked back and forth between Sunoo and Jungwon before releasing a shaky sigh. His plans of confessing are not going to happen today.

“Are you okay?” Jungwon asked his friend.

Sunoo huffed and pouted, “No,” he glared at Jay, “your friend is determined to make my life miserable.”

As much as he wanted to thank Sunghoon for encouraging him to confess, he also feels the urge to flick the said man on the forehead. He’s sure that Sunghoon’s the reason why the grumpy boy in front of him is ranting.

He removed his hand from his pocket and picked up his fork once more, stabbing onto his food. He has to reschedule his ‘confession’ and the thought of going through all those anxiety-filled stages again made him lose his appetite.

_But maybe it’s for the better; maybe it’s a sign that I should put more effort in it_. Jay wants to look on the positive side of it even though it means prolonging his suffering.

**2**

_Two more minutes._

He’s pretending to check on his workers on the seventh floor when in reality, he’s actually waiting for something to arrive.

Seventh floor is where Jungwon’s cubicle is and he’s making sure that he’s present when the delivery arrives because he’s feeling extra brave today and he decided to confess publicly. Where all Jungwon’s close friends and workmates could hear and see. He’s ready to risk everything today.

“I have compiled all the files the other teams have sent too,” Taeyong said after stapling the last set of whatever it is that he printed.

“That’s good,” he replied calmly although he is far from being calm inside.

His eyes kept looking at the entrance and it’s making Taeyong send him some strange looks as if he’s weirded out by their boss who currently looks like Dracula because the man is as pale as the papers he’s compiling.

He tore his eyes away from the door and walked to Geonu’s cubicle instead, ready to feign interest on his work when a knock resonated in the unusually quiet room.

A tall man holding a large bouquet of red roses and blue irises entered, “For Mr. Yang Jungwon,” he announced before walking up to the said man.

A chorus of ‘woah’s’ and cheers erupted in the office, some are teasing the guy and poking him at the sides while the others are congratulating him. Jay smiled smugly as he felt a little bit proud of himself.

_I think I made the right choice—_

Jungwon received the flowers with a warm smile on his face and Jay’s about to approach him when the younger suddenly walked to the door with slight hurry on his steps. The bouquet was immediately shoved on Sunoo’s smiling face as soon as he entered the room making him yelp and gasp at the sudden contact.

“I’m sorry!” Jungwon said before sneezing.

_—or not._

Jay looked at the scene with confusion, same as the other workers, as well as the delivery man.

“What,” Sunoo observed the flowers that were shoved on his face, “the hell is this?”

“A bouquet,” Jungwon rolled his eyes before smiling at the bouquet that Sunoo’s holding.

The dimpled man looked at it with a fond smile on his face but not touching it, “It’s really pretty and all and I really do appreciate it a lot because you know, efforts,” he said, “but I think you will love it more since you’re not allergic to it.” He sneezed again right after saying that.

Jay’s eyes widened as soon as he heard that and he’s sure he heard Hanbin gasped near him. How could he not know that? He spent a lot of time thinking about what kind of flowers he should give Jungwon before ultimately deciding on red roses for love and blue irises for hope, not knowing that the other is allergic to it.

He feels stupid.

All the extra courage and the confidence he felt earlier went down the drain and he swear he could hear Sunghoon saying _“You’re an idiot!”_ to him on loop.

If he had picked up the flowers and presented it himself like he had originally planned, he would have been a total clown. The whole floor would either be taking pity on him or mocking him silently. He flinched and cringed at the thought.

Now that the worst had happened, there is no way he’s admitting that he’s the one who sent those. As much as he felt proud of himself for making Jungwon smile fondly like that, he had also triggered the younger’s allergy.

He mentally slapped himself.

Jay quietly excused himself while the people in the office are busy with the sudden surprise. He looked at Jungwon, who was currently laughing at Sunoo who is busy taking pictures with the bouquet, before sighing; he messed up this one on his own. _Maybe it’s another sign that says that I need to ask for someone’s help or opinion?_

He doesn’t really believe in signs and stuffs like that but he’s sure that he’s going to run out of positivity soon and it’s the only thing he could hold onto right now.

**3**

They’re finally left alone.

It actually surprised him, how easy it is to be able to convince Sunoo earlier that K needs his help in fixing the bonfire they’re preparing. If he had not been able to, then he might as well say goodbye to his chances of confessing that day since Jungwon and Sunoo are practically inseparable.

But they’re just there, sitting in silence, so he gathered his remaining courage (it’s just been _days_ since the disastrous ‘flower incident’) and asked, “Would you like to take a walk?”

Jungwon raised an eyebrow at him and for a second, he thought he’s going to reject him, “Sure,” he said before standing up quite enthusiastically.

They walked on the sand quietly, side by side.

The company had successfully closed another deal and they threw a bonfire party as a celebration. They rented the whole beach resort for the event and he’s praying to the gods to let him confess already. The scenery is romantic and he believes that it’s perfect.

He was the one who suggested it with his confession in mind. When sun is setting and the air is not freezing, when the waves are calm and gentle, and the sand’s beneath their feet, he’ll confess. Jay made sure that it will be sweet and memorable.

“This place looks really nice,” Jungwon suddenly spoke, “I wish I could live here.”

_I will buy the whole damn place and build a house here if that’s what you want,_ Jay thought but prevented himself from accidentally saying it, “You could,” he replied instead.

The younger snickered, “As if.”

Jay observes the man that is walking beside him; he looks really pretty. The setting sun is giving his skin a nice golden glow and it adds to his beauty, even when he keeps on fussing about the wind blowing his hair back.

_“Don’t worry, you look even better with your forehead exposed.”_

Jungwon’s steps came to a halt, “Thank you,” he spoke softly and quietly.

It took Jay half a minute before stopping as well and he looked back at the younger. _Jungwon looks prettier with red coloring his cheeks_ , he thought before he realized that he had spoken out loud earlier making his blood rush up to his own face as well.

The two stood there, a few feet apart with the setting sun between them, looking at each other with their shy smiles and red faces. The moment looks too perfect. Slowly, Jay tried pulling out the box from his shorts’ pocket without being obvious when shouts were heard.

They both whipped their heads to follow the sound and it’s coming from their bonfire place.

Their once plain tent was now decorated with beautiful lights and flowing white curtains. Geonu is sitting near the bonfire with a guitar in his hand, playing a sweet song while Taeyong and Ni-ki are busy throwing rose petals at the people in the middle of the commotion.

Jungwon, curious at the things happening, went closer to it and he followed. In the middle of them all is K, holding a bluetooth microphone in his right hand while holding Hanbin’s own with the other. He’s singing ‘little things’ to Hanbin and even with their distance, they could clearly tell that the other is crying.

_That song is perfect for him, for them._

Looks like he’s not the only one who thought it’s the ideal place and time to confess.

Although Jay is a little (not really little) bit upset that he lost another chance to profess his love for the younger, he’s glad that K’s finally free from the burden of keeping his feelings a secret. The older had been keeping it to himself for far longer than he did, and he’s happy for them. _I think the both of them have suffered enough_.

“Come on!” Jungwon pulled on his hand and his eyes widened, “Let’s congratulate them!”

He let himself be pulled by the younger, overwhelmed by the fact that his hand is being held by the other.

Jungwon let go of his hand when they reached them, rushing straight by Sunoo’s side to look at the recording their friend did. His hand suddenly felt cold with the loss of contact, but he tried not to mind it as much, he still considers it a win.

Another round of cheers erupted as the song ended and they all went to congratulate them.

“K-hyung,” he called, “You did great, congratulations to the both of you, I’m really happy,” he said sincerely accompanied with a genuine smile.

K and Hanbin thanked him, “How about you, when do you plan on confessing?” Hanbin asked innocently.

He let out an awkward laugh before saying, “I was…supposed to do it…yesterday. Yes. Yesterday.”

Hanbin looked at him in confusion, but realization was obviously painted on K’s face as he mouthed a ‘sorry’ to him. Jay laughed and waved his hand to show that it doesn’t really matter, especially now that they’re happy. He’s not going to ruin their moment.

More people congratulated the new couple as he stepped away from them to look for Jungwon. The man is fiddling with the lights while talking animatedly with Sunoo and Geonu and for some reasons, his heart felt warm by all the scenes and things happening around him.

This day might be really not for him, but he’ll definitely do it.

In another time.

**4**

Waiting for a month is a long time already and he believes that the fate is in favor of him right now. So he will do it _right now_.

For the last three times that he tried to confess, he had noticed a few things. One of it is the audience. There must be no other people besides the two of them. No audience to see him confess because aside from it making him more tensed and less confident, they also might be a distraction for the both of them.

Second is that, he must not go out, not even outside his office, when he does it or it will be another disaster.

But how will he confess romantically if he won’t go out of his office? Easy. Decorate his own room and invite Jungwon in.

Third and last thing is Sunoo.

He does not know why he didn’t notice it earlier, but his confessions’ delay were always, somehow related to Sunoo.

The first time he tried, Sunoo magically appeared and joined their ‘date’ just to rant about his own life’s misery. Second time he tried, he knows it’s mostly his fault and Sunoo’s not to blame, but he’s feeling kinda petty and bitter when Jungwon gave the bouquet to Sunoo almost immediately although Ni-ki’s closer to him that time (don’t worry, he’s just being jealous).

And just recently, he learned that Sunoo orchestrated the whole thing that happened a month ago. It was him who pushed K to confess that day, collected the impromptu props, and basically the mastermind behind the successful love declaration.

_“Everything was actually improvised by Sunoo,” K told him when he asked how he planned it, “we were arranging the bonfire when he confronted me about my feelings for Hanbin,” the older laughed at the memory._

_“I wasn’t prepared but he saw Geonu playing the guitar, there are roses from the resort’s entrance and he brought a mic with him so he just…went for it, I guess,” he added._

With that information, Jay is determined to stab two steaks with one fork (because he doesn’t want to hit birds) by making Sunoo design his office to keep him away and busy. He’s sure that his bubbly secretary would willingly step away from his office if he’s aware that something _special_ is about to happen there.

He looked around his office, smiling brightly with light satisfaction. Almost everything was replaced and rearranged. Instead of his work table, an elegant circular table covered in white silk is there with two equally elegant chairs placed on opposite sides. Even his gray carpet was replaced with red velvet ones.

On the middle of the table are fancy golden candelabra that differ in height and sizes but matches perfectly with the white silk. The candles aren’t lit yet but he knows that it’s scented too. It is very well designed and it makes him wonder why Sunoo’s working for him instead of Sunghoon when it’s Sunghoon who owns an event planning company.

Everything’s almost done, just the red curtains that is matching with the carpet and the foods. All he needs to do is wait, so waiting, he did.

It didn’t take too long, he’s just looking around the room trying to see if something’s out of place, when the door opened and his bright smile collapsed.

Jungwon greeted him with a sly smile while lifting his arms to show the red curtains that he is holding. _Why is he the one holding that?_ He is definitely shocked and confused, but mostly shocked. He had not expected for Jungwon to burst into his room carrying the large curtains.

“Looks like someone’s surprising somebody, huh?” the younger teased him.

His mouth fell and it just registered to his mind that Jungwon knows about his surprise and is helping in decorating his office. _What?_

“I’m going to arrange this, I’m just waiting for Sunoo to come and help me,” he continued talking.

_Pause._

Jay snapped out of his thoughts, “Where is Sunoo?” he asked.

“Preparing the meal,” he answered without looking back at him; too busy unfolding the heavy material on his hands, “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure it’s nicely done, Sunoo’s a great cook.”

Of course, he’s not worrying about that. He knows that Sunoo is a great cook and he trusts him with that although he’s sure he can cook better. But the fact that Jungwon is here, fixing his office, is driving him crazy. He’s officially losing it.

A knock caught both of their attentions, making them look at the door where Sunoo emerged from “Should I bring in the food?” he asked, blinking his eyes innocently.

He felt someone tapped his shoulder and he knows that it’s Jungwon, “Go and fetch your date, we’ll fix this for you, boss!” he pushed him forward slightly.

Jay, not knowing what to say or do, just went with the flow. He grabbed his car keys and exited the room with his mind still unable to comprehend what’s about to happen next.

Without a choice left, he decided to do what he can to preserve his remaining dignity.

—

“You want what now?!” he grimaced at his usually calm friend’s tone.

“I don’t mean it like _that_ , I’m not gonna date you either, just so you know,” he reasoned out.

Sunghoon pinched the bridge of his nose before facing him, “What do I get from this?” he asked seriously.

Jay gulped, “My never-ending love…” the other looked at him pointedly, “and the honor of seeing me humiliate myself once more.”

The slightly younger sighed, “The latter is enough. Your love is not needed.”

“Hey!”

“Let’s just go already and get it done. I’m hungry anyway.”

And that is how he prevented himself from being an embarrassment not just in front of his secretary but also to Jungwon. He won’t say it out loud, in fears of upsetting his moody friend beside him, but it’s definitely unsatisfying to see both Sunoo and Jungwon freeze in shock and surprise. They’re not speaking but he can see the former judging him with his eyes.

It’s not like he wanted it. He didn’t even knew that Sunoo’s going to ask for Jungwons’ help, but now that he thinks of it, the two are best friends so of course they’ll turn to each other when one needs help and he’s stupid not to think of that.

The two smiled awkwardly at them, “Uh, enjoy your meal?” Sunoo said before hurrying towards the door, exiting the scene as fast as he can.

“Congrats, I guess?” Jungwon dashed for the door as well.

He can see Sunghoon rolling his eyes in frustration before he went straight to the table, “Sunoo made this?” he inspected the food in front of him.

Jay let out an exasperated ‘yes’ before plopping down on the opposite seat.

“You’re not eating any of it then,” his friend started to dig in without a care for him who is busy wallowing in his miserable thoughts.

Sunghoon poured wine on his glass before raising it, “Cheers for your foolery,” he said mockingly.

He glared at the man in front of him but poured a wine for himself as well before clinking their glasses together, “I hope you suffer twice as hard when time comes.”

The other just laughed at him before shaking his head, “Never.”

“You’ll eat your words.”

The two of them ate in silence, the vanilla scented candles between them making the atmosphere almost romantic, if the two of them weren’t exchanging deathly glares (on Jay’s side) and teasing looks (on Sunghoon’s side, of course).

_Fate, what did I ever do to you?_

**5**

After the last failed attempt at confessing, he decided that it will be the best to let Sunoo know about his feelings.

He should have done that from the very beginning but he would be lying if he said that he doesn’t find the smaller intimidating when it comes to his friends. He doesn’t look like it, but he’s definitely the type to grab and pull your hair if you hurt his loved ones. And Jungwon is a special friend for him.

_“I don’t do taekwondo but I’m going to karate chop you if you ever made a move on him,” Sunoo told him seriously when he hired Jungwon to be a part of their company._

It had been 3 years but he still remembered that, and it made him feel conscious and scared whenever he thinks of Sunoo disapproving of him. The guy is Jungwon’s best friend and his opinion matters, and even though Sunoo’s been his long-time friend and secretary as well, he could never be too sure.

_“What? You still remembered that?” the man in front of him laughed loudly, as if he’s amused by the whole situation._

_He told him about his concerns. He admitted the truth to Sunoo and the guy apologized for his previous mistake, “I’m really sorry, you didn’t tell me it’s for Jungwon so I asked him to help me,” a guilty smile appeared on the younger’s face._

_“I’ll try to make it up to you, if you want?”_

Jay had made an elaborate plan with Sunoo that day. The latter had told him that Jungwon likes to go on a picnic on a grassy park where he can just relax and feel the sun. So he prepared a picnic blanket with some picnic foods placed in a picnic basket but this time, it’s the whole universe against him.

The day is gloomy and not a ray of sun shine can be seen. There is also a light rain drizzle outside and yes, his plans are totally cancelled. Fun.

The paper he’s glaring at was suddenly snatched from his hand and he’s about to snarl at the person when he saw Sunoo’s sorry look on his face, he must have noticed Jay’s grumpy mood.

“I know you’re grouchy right now but I swear you’re about to tear this contract apart,” he spoke softly, like talking to a child, “and I’m concerned. You haven’t eaten lunch yet.”

He pouted uncharacteristically, “I’m not in the mood.”

“Right. Of course.” Sunoo placed the papers inside one of the drawers, “I’ll take my leave then, call for me when you need me,” he smiled before closing the door.

Now that he’s alone, he regrets letting him leave. He should have asked him to compile and organize more reports just so he won’t sulk alone with the pouring rain starting to grow heavy outside. Sunoo’s a great listener after all.

He tried busying and entertaining himself by placing orders from different honey shops online. He’s going to critique them all, one by one as a way to de-stress. Jay needs his sweets.

A few more minutes and he almost drifted off to sleep when he heard someone open the door. He looked up to see who it is and to his pleasant surprise, it’s Jungwon.

“Sunoo said that he needs someone to replace him for a few hours and I’m not busy,” he explained. “He told me that you asked him to assist Jake-hyung, but he’s acting suspiciously earlier, don’t you think?”

_Sunoo said what now?_

Jay, still a little disoriented, just nodded, “Ah yes, he haven’t filtered through these reports yet,” heaven knows how grateful he is to have the disorganized reports by his side.

Jungwon sat at the chair in front of him, looking through the papers he presented him.

It’s a bit awkward, Jungwon sorting papers and files quietly in front of him while he’s tapping his pen at his table and occasionally scribbling at his notepad.

His attention was diverted once more towards the younger when he heard him clear his throat, Jungwon is looking at him and he can’t help but look away shyly, “He also told me that you haven’t eaten yet?” his head snapped up again.

_Sunoo, you tattle-tale._

Unable to lie, he just shook his head and immediately regretted it when he saw the disappointed look on Jungwon’s face.

“I-I have food here though…” the words came out of his mouth all too suddenly and in hurry.

The younger raised an eyebrow, “why won’t you eat then?” he inquired.

“I was a-about to!” he replied, taking out the picnic basket from below his table, much to the other’s surprise.

“You’re planning a picnic? With Sunghoon-hyung, I’m guessing?” he suddenly asked.

_A terrible guess, but I can’t blame you for assuming._

“Of course not!” he said defensively, “I just wanted to eat outside. All by myself.”

Jungwon muttered a quiet ‘sure,’ still unconvinced. Jay still felt awkward, eating by himself in front of him. _Maybe it’s yet, another sign to ask him now?_ He’s back again with his signs but he thinks that it’ll be the best to grab his chance now. Barely prepared with thunderstorms as their background. _Romantic_.

He placed two plates and two forks on his table, one in front of him and one on Jungwon’s.

The younger looked up at him, “Eat with me,” he said simply. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself even further by accidentally saying something he shouldn’t.

Jungwon placed the papers on the other side of the table before grabbing the fork he offered, he watched him taste the food he prepared subtly.

He hummed, “This is really good, you made it?” he asked casually, looking at the caprese sandwich he made.

The comment made Jay smile and his mood is automatically lifted, “I did,” he said proudly.

Things are going smoothly, they’re making conversations and Jay is really delighted, his nerves were decreased and he’s gaining confidence once again, slowly but surely, so he slid his free hand into his pocket and grabbed...nothing?

He let go of his fork to check on his other pocket but nothing. There was nothing inside as well, except for the few notes Heesung gave him as a ‘good mood charm’ earlier when he visited him.

_Where is it?_

Jay opened the drawers to his table, looking for the red velvet box containing the diamond necklace he had bought not too long ago. His eyes darted at every sides and corners, searching for it, but it wasn’t there.

“Are you looking for something?” Jungwon asked him, looking concerned.

He turned to face Jungwon, “No-nothing too important,” he chuckled nervously.

Nothing too important, that’s right, he could still proceed with his impromptu plans without it right? It’s not like Jungwon’s materialistic, he will be happy with or without anything being given to him. That’s one of his qualities that Jay loves about him.

Jay took a deep breath, readying himself to speak, “Jungwon, I really like—”

He was interrupted by the sudden flash of light coming from the window behind them, a loud thunderous sound following it immediately, making him let out an undignified squeak.

The lights inside the room suddenly went out. He looked around frantically, trying to find some light but it seems like there’s a brownout and the whole building is dark. It made him feel scared.

Jungwon turned on the flashlight from his phone and the first thing he saw is Jay’s terrified look, without thinking, he rushed to the elder’s side.

“Hey, you’re fine,” he tried to comfort the other, “I’m here.”

He rubbed on his back in hopes of calming him down. He could feel Jay shaking and his worry worsened, _he’s afraid of the dark_. He placed the phone on the table in front of Jay and kept the light on. Although he’s a bit nervous as well, he still wrapped his arms around the other, opting to comfort him first.

Jay felt the comforting warmth radiating from the other enveloping him as he was hugged, all his fears paused momentarily. He had wished to hold the younger like this many times before but he never expected it to happen the other way around.

Slowly, his breathing returned to its normal pace and the fear is slowly being replaced by ease and contentment. The other seems to notice it, “So what are you saying again?” he asked.

Ah, he remembered that he was supposed to confess, but how is he supposed to continue like this?

“I really…really like it when the lights are on,” he lied, “and there’s no brownouts happening.”

He hears the younger’s cute giggles, “You really need someone to comfort you when this happens?” he teasingly asked.

“Not really,” he could feel the younger look at him with suspicion, “Fine. I do,” he admitted reluctantly.

Jungwon gasped at the new information, “Wait,” he started, “that’s so cute. You’re a baby!”

Jay blushed furiously and for once, he’s thankful for the dark surroundings for hiding his red face from the other’s sight. He suddenly felt shy because of his comments.

Jungwon continued to talk to him continuously about random things to divert his attention and entertain him, and he let himself be held like that.

The door suddenly bursts open a few minutes after the electricity came back, Sunoo rushing in, “Jay?! Are you okay?!” he shouted while gasping for air.

Then his eyes fell on the two, almost cuddling each other awkwardly, and he whistled, “Wrong timing…me thinks,” he closed the door after stepping back almost as fast as he rushed in.

The arms wrapped around him slowly let go and he cleared his throat, “Thank you, Jungwon. For…for comforting me.”

“It’s fine, really,” he smiled at him and there he saw those cute pair of dimples again, “it’s nice to see our boss being cute from time to time.”

Jay let out a huff in mock frustration making the other laugh at him, “I’ll go now. Thanks for the food!” he said cheerfully before going out.

He looked at the forgotten sandwich on the table that they haven’t finished, thinking about his yet another failed attempt. He almost did it, he’s so close.

The door opened again revealing Sunoo, “I think you’re fine now and I don’t have to worry about you,” he smiled smugly at him, “How was it?” he asked curiously.

“Was nice, but another failure,” the secretary’s eyes widened at the unexpected answer.

“What? How come..?”

“The lights went out,” he said in a flat tone.

Sunoo grimaced at the image of Jay getting terrified in the middle of confession. He feels bad for his friend now.

“You can try again?” he suggested.

“I don’t even know anymore,” he slumped on his chair massaging his temples.

He doesn’t really know what to do anymore.

**+1**

The discussion about what theme their annual party should have for this year is getting kinda heated and Jay is stressed, again.

He still hasn’t confessed yet and it’s worrying him. His confidence is definitely damaged from the repeated, consistent failed plans and attempts he had done. Even the teasing looks and mocking remarks that Sunghoon gave him on their ‘date’ started appearing on his dreams lately and it’s _horrifying_.

“This is the perfect time for a masquerade theme,” Geonu said firmly.

“That’s so boring and cliché, I told you pop art is better!” Taeyong argued.

Sunoo got fed up with their bickering, “That’s it! I’m calling Heesung-hyung!” he stood up and stomped his way to the door, ripping it open and slamming it closed.

Everything is dead silent after, frozen by the grumpiness that the usually sunny man showed.

Jay ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back. Their company thought that they’re feeling extra creative today and decided to refuse any of Sunghoon’s help in the event planning.

“I think Heesung-hyung would appreciate some suggestions and certain requests?”

“Yeah, it will be a nice help.”

The remaining three, excluding Jay, agreed with each other almost immediately.

“How about a green carpet, for a change?” someone asked and Jay thinks it’s horrible but he did not try to argue. Heesung would surely do that later so why would he waste time?

“Alright,” he answered instead.

“A silk one or a velvet one?”

“Yup,” he replied again, not really understanding the question being asked.

He’s staring at the box in his hand beneath the table too intently so he missed the weird and confused looks the three sent him.

“Maybe we could change the theme, a jungle?” he heard someone snickering but he paid it no mind.

“Good.”

“You like me?”

“Yes.”

And everything went silent again. He looked up, only to see their mouths wide open and that’s when the question dawned upon him.

It was Jungwon asking him…if he likes him.

Taeyong cleared his throat before pulling Geonu up from his seat, “That’s right, we’re calling Heesung-hyung.”

The door slammed open as soon as he said that, revealing Sunoo with Heesung and Jake in tow, but the other two pushed them back outside before they could even speak.

The two of them were left alone. Again.

He glanced at the man sitting directly in front of him only to see him looking back already. Jungwons’s big and round eyes looking at him softly but he can feel something fierce coming from his stare, and he can’t tear his eyes away from him.

“When do you plan on telling me?”

Jay blinked multiple times to make sure that it really is Jungwon sitting in front of him, talking.

“Excuse me?” he asked dumbly. He clearly knows what the other is talking about but a part of him refuses to accept that it is happening right now.

“I know you like me Jay-hyung,” he started, “Unless I read it all wrong.”

Jay wants to tell him no, he did not read it wrong but the words are stuck on his throat and his voice wouldn’t come out.

“Two weeks ago, I knew something’s up with Sunoo when he told me to replace him for a few hours. I’ve known him the longest and I know when he’s trying to do something.” Jungwon started to fiddle with his necktie, a nervous habit, “Then the picnic foods, it’s my favorite thing to do and Sunoo’s been slipping and asking me about it for days.”

“I also saw you looking at me multiple times this week when you thought I’m not looking so, I just tried to connect the dots,” he bit his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything further.

Jay chuckled, “I knew you’re smart, but not this smart.”

“What do you mean?” Jungwon squinted his eyes at him.

“I really like you Jungwon,” _scratch that, I love him, but I won’t say that. It might scare him away_ , “I’ve been trying to tell you this for the past few months already, K-hyung could confirm that.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” he swallowed the lump on his throat before continuing, “and never have I imagined that I would finally be able to say it this way. If you only knew how many times I tried.”

“Well, I think we have a lot of time to talk about those, now that we’re alone,” Jungwon suggested, and Jay’s actually surprised by the younger’s boldness.

“I’d rather not,” the embarrassment, he’ll never be able to live it down.

“Why not?” he whined, “Come one, tell me.”

Jay raised his hands from under the table to reveal the red velvet box he’s been holding for an hour now, “I’d rather give you this.”

Jungwon’s whines suddenly stopped as his eyes are glued to the item, “Hyung,” he looked back and forth between the box and Jay, “Aren’t you supposed to ask me out first?”

The question made Jay laugh, “Silly, I’m asking you out,” he opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a diamond pendant.

“Oh my god,” he whispered while rolling his eyes, “I thought, you’re gonna…never mind.”

They both knew what he wants to say so they laughed together after making an eye-contact. Sunoo have once told him that the box could be easily mistaken as a proposal ring box, and he’s not wrong.

Jay took the necklace and held it in front of the younger, “Will you accept this necklace as a sign of my endless adoration for you?” they both cringed right after he said it, but it’s fine. He’s had a lot of more shameful moments before in his life and this one is worth it.

To lessen his embarrassment, Jungwon pretended to wipe the non-existent tears rolling on his cheeks before dramatically saying ‘yes.’

The whole process of putting the necklace is awkward. They both have to lean on the office table between them and Jay took a lot longer than he thought when clasping the lock on Jungwon’s nape. But the sweet smiles present on each other’s face are enough for them to not worry about it.

Jay never thought for his confession to go like this but he won’t ask for anything more.

It wasn’t as romantic as he had originally planned but who cares? Those romantic stuffs are failures after all. This unrehearsed, abrupt confession is much better.

—

“That’s the most awkward confession scene I’ve ever seen,” Taeyong commented.

“Even my proposal looks better than that,” Heesung added causing Jake to burst into a fit of giggles.

“Hyung, your proposal is a disaster,” Sunoo deadpanned, “If I were Jake, I would have denied you.”

Heesung turned to Jake, lips wobbling and he started fake-crying, the latter immediately cooed and brushed his hair.

“Stop,” Jake said, still giggling “He’s gonna cry.”

“But admit it, it looks sweet,” K suddenly commented, “I mean, we can’t hear anything so let’s not judge them,” he said while gesturing to the monitor where they can see the two, still leaning on the table because Jay can’t clasp the necklace properly.

The room went silent as the two leaned in closer to each other and they all turned away from the security monitor, not wanting to see what’s about to happen.

They all went out of the room with small and warm smiles on their faces. No one spoke, but they all understood the feeling of relief, seeing two more idiots in love finally getting their shits together.

Jake stared at Sunoo’s back, the said man smiling brightly and no longer the sulky child he is being earlier.

_Only two more idiots to go._

**Author's Note:**

> that's it!!! i know it's kinda cliche but i seriously enjoyed writing this, i hope you did too while reading it 
> 
> please continue supporting en- and let's get ready for their debut! they're coming real soon!! （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ
> 
> (also, i turned one my twt accs into an en- stan acc, pls teach me how make friends :< i'm @sunlightnoo)


End file.
